Life In the VonTrapp House
by Goldendoodle5
Summary: Life through the POV of Liesl before, during, and after the movie takes place.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything: all rights belong to R &H**

 ** _this is my first fanfiction, so please R &R. This is liesl's diary, before, after and during the time of the SOM. Each chapter will be a differnt journal entry. If you have an ideas, please respond! _**

September 14

Mom died last night. It was at 11:00pm and there was a loud thunderstorm. All the 7 kids, me (11), Friedrich (9), Louisa (8), Kurt (5), Brigitta (4), Marta (2), and Gretl (6 months), were all in the girls room because none of us could sleep with such loud thunder. I was on my bed with Gretl in her crib next to me because dad did not want her too close to mom because she was so sick and Marta cuddled under my arm. Louisa and Brigitta were together in Louisa's bed and Kurt was in Marta's bed and Friedrich was in Brigitta's bed. I was the only one up. I don't know why I was up, but I was. When dad walked in, he smiled, seeing all of his kids together. I could tell something bad had happened when his smile quickly went away and left the room. He usually always kissed our checks, but last night he didn't. I removed Marta from my arm, and followed him outside the room. He waited there, almost knowing I was up and would follow him. He brought me to his room and walked in together holding hands. Mom was asleep and she looked very pale. He told me what had happened, and how she died peacefully and in her sleep but I didn't care. I was so angry. So, I started kicking and screaming, hoping that she would wake up. I screamed so loud that all of my siblings woke up and ran into dad's room, besides Gretl, who was crying. Then, my father did something that he had never done before. He picked me up, sat down, put me over his knees and smacked my backside. I stopped crying, not because I wasn't in pain, because I was, but because he had never hit any of us before. He commanded us to return to our rooms into our beds and we listened. When we returned to our rooms, he came in and told everyone else what happened and said that if anyone made a single sound, that we would be punished. We all just laid there in shock. Eventually, we all fell asleep.

Today was an even weirder day. I woke at 7:00 when Gretl started crying and gave her her bottle and rocked her in the rocking chair until everyone eventually woke up. Because there are more girls them boys and we have more beds, the girls room is more of the hang out room. Everyone started to come in, but no one said a word until Marta asked, who was sitting on Friedrich's lap if mom really did die, and we all started to cry. Dad then walked in, probably because he heard us, and we all instantly stopped, even Gretl. He told us breakfast was ready, and that we should all get dressed and come down to eat. We followed and when we came down, dad was waiting for us be the door. He told us from now on we would have assigned seats. He showed us each were to sit and nobody made a noise, the only empty seat was across the head of the table, where dad was sitting and on the left to that, for when Gretl gets older. Gretl was sitting on my lap. He told us that us that he would sit down first, and then we would. And same for everything else. He would pick up his fork first, then we would. It was a weird feeling, but we followed, knowing that he was very upset. Nobody talked at breakfast. We all just looked at our food and ate. After we ate, he stood up first and then we did, and then he sent us off. Because it was a Saturday, none of us had homework so we went outside and played. I sat with Gretl, and the rest of the kids played our favorite game of hide and seek tag. When it was lunch, we all came inside, and repeated what we did for breakfast. After lunch, dad got up and went into his study, leaving us on our own. When dinner came, he didn't even come out, we just had dinner on our own. We went upstairs after dinner. Friedrich stayed with Gretl as I got Kurt, Brigitta, and Marta bathed and changed. Then I got showered and changed. I put the little ones to sleep while Louisa and Friedrich got ready for bed. Although I am only 11, I was acting like a mom for the little ones. It is very late and I must go to bed. Good night


	2. Chapter 2

October 4

Life in the Von Trapp house is very plain. We never see father (we must call him that from now on based in his orders) anymore because he is always in his study and if we do see him, he doesn't talk to any of us. He completely ignores us. Last week I turned 12 and he completely forgot it was my birthday. Friedrich and Louisa remembered though and wrote me really pretty cards. Today was a very interesting day. It is Sunday and Marta, Brigitta, and Kurt were all telling me that they needed new clothes. I didn't know what to do, and I could tell Gretl, who now only sleeps in the girls room, need them too. When mother got sick about about a year ago, it was hard for her to go shopping for us, as she was barely able to get out of bed. All of us kids just felt with the clothes we had due to the fact then when I grew out of something, I would give it to Louisa, then she would pass it on to Brigitta, then Brigitta would give it to Marta. We had a lot of baby clothes stored for Gretl, but they were mostly for babies who were newborn to 6 months. For the boys, it was the same way. Friedrich would give his old clothes to kurt during this time. Nobody wanted to bother mother for new clothes because we all knew that she was sick. Sometimes, Father would give Friedrich and I money to go shopping, and we would buy new clothes for everyone. But now, we all needed new clothes. While Gretl, Marta, Brigitta, and Kurt were taking a nap and Louisa and Friedrich were playing a board game, I went downstiars to fathers study and knocked on the door. He said enter, so slowly I opened the door. He was reading a book, and so quietly, I closed the door. "Yes" he said to me without looking up. "Well father, I was wondering..." I was really nervous and didn't know what to say. "What Liesl? What do you need? As you can see I am very busy." He said as he closed his book and looked at me. "Some of us are growing out of our clothes and we need some new clothes. Do you think you could buy us some?" I ask politely. "I already have" he said as he showed me 7 bags of clothes with a name on it for each child. "I know your sizes and I got you all new clothes. You must throw out you old ones, and only wear these from now on, even to school. The outfits inside the bags should never get dirty, do you understand? Now, please leave me." He said as he opened back up his book." I walked upstairs and opened up all of the bags to find a whole new wardrobe. The housekeeper came up stairs to help me put everything away, and get rid off all of our old clothes. In each bag were seven grey and blue matching uniforms. The girls, besides Gretl had 7 skirts and tops, 3 pieces of blue hair ribbon, 7 pairs of white tights and 2 pairs of white flats. The boys had 7 tops and shorts, 7 pairs of high white socks and 2 white sneakers. Also, each bag contained 14 different dinner outfits,and 7 pairs of shoes that matched, along with 4 pairs of pajamas. The girls had the same pairs of pjs and the boys had the same pairs of pjs. In Gretl's bag was 7 grey and blue onesies, 3 blue headpieces, 2 pairs of white flats, 14 nice dresses, 7 pairs of shoes to match, and 4 pairs of pajama. Then, Friedrich and Louisa walked in and saw all the clothes. I explained everything to them and then the little kids walked in, who must have just woken up from their naps, and we explained it to them as well. It was weird seeing the looks on their faces when I explained that they couldn't get anything thing dirty and that they had to change before dinner and so on. The housekeeper and I put away the clothes in each of the kids drawers. Then, we were all called down to dinner. Dinner proceed as usual, except this time, we were all wearing very nice clothes, even baby Gretl. After dinner, for the first time in almost a moth, father talked. We all looked at him with wide eyes as if we were unfamiliar with his voice. He spoke sternly, and slowly to make sure that each word he said was etched into our brains. Father started to tell all of us about his new system around the house. Everybody must answer to a whistle. No more nicknames, or our actual names, only whistles. He took us into the entrance hall, and he told us where to stand, how to stand, and how to answer to his calls. He told us that we must always answer and if we don't, we will be punished. He told us that we all must line up in front of our rooms, and then "March" down together. Marta, who would be turning 3 in a few weeks, didn't understand, and as a result, I picked her up to stop her from what could be come crying. Father noticed this action of mine, and started yelling at everyone. He screamed about how we need to give him respect. How he is our father, and we need to be grateful. All of this yelling then caused Brigitta to run to me and grab my waist. Annoyed with how his children were acting, father sent us all to bed without another word. When we got up to our room, I once again got everybody ready for bed. Louisa and Friedrich came into my room just as I was putting the little girls to sleep. I told them to meet me in the bathroom. Then, I went and kissed Kurt goodnight, grabbed Gretl who started to cry, and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was how the two bed rooms connected. The bathroom had 2 bathtubs, 3 showers, 3 toilets and 3 sinks. In the bathroom, we talked we all sat on the floor and talked about the day. We then decided that we were going to make the best out of the situation, and would try to get fathers attention in any way possible. Then, we heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. There was a nock on the door from the girls side, and slowly, I said, come in. Father stepped into the bathroom, looked at us, and then left. Then, we all rushed back to out beds. I do not want father to catch me writing so I must go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

October 14  
It has been one month since mom has died, and instead of grieving like normal people, father hired a governess. This is the first time that his roll call system will be out into play.

Marta is now 3, and she was very upset when all father gave her for her birthday was a book called "How to Be a Good Daughter." She cried so much because all she wanted was her own doll. We have plenty of dolls in the girls room, but they were all used before her, and she wanted her own. So, the rest of us put our money together, and we bought her her own doll. Well, we gave the money to the housekeeper, who went out and bought it for us, as we are not allowed to leave the property unless we are going to school. Actually, the only time we are let outside is she we go for out daily "marches around the property"

Anyway, we gave Marta her doll and she was so pleased, and without thinking, she brought her dolls to dinner. Father got very angry at this, and told her that she was not allowed to have toys at dinner so he took it away from her. Marta started crying as loud as possible which made Gretl cry. Father looked at me, and told me to remove Marta and Gretl from the table. I did what I was told, and took the two out of the dinning room and brought them upstairs. I put Gretl in her crib, and made Marta sit down on my bed. I told her to talk to me about her feelings, and she did. She told me that she loved her doll and wanted it back. I went and picked her up, and put her on my lap. I told her that I will try to get the doll back, but I cannot promise. Gretl fell asleep, so I decided to let her sleep. Then, I dried Marta's tears, and her dress which had wet stains, and we went downstairs holding hands. We walked into the dinning room and Marta went back to her chair, and I went to mine, across from her. She sat quietly for the rest of the meal, but occasionally, you could see a tear drop onto her plate. That was all 2 nights ago though.

Last night, after we all the little ones went to bed, I lied out every body's uniforms for today, because knowing father, we would be getting up at out normal summer time: 7:30 am. Even though it is October, we have summer break until November because we end school at the end of August. Gretl of course, as the baby, would wake up and then spend the day with the housekeeper as she was unable to do anything besides crawl. This morning, my alarm went off at 7:00, so I was able to get prepared for the day. I woke up, did my hair with the ribbon, put in my uniform, and then I went and woke up Louisa, and the boys. The boys were dressed and ready by 7:30, so they woke up the little girls as I finished helping Louisa with her hair. After the little girls got dressed, I did their hair, and then we all came down to breakfast by 8:00.

Father was waiting, and when he saw us, he sat down, meaning that we followed. The morning went as any other. We ate breakfast, went upstairs for our summer studies, came down for lunch, but instead of then going on our walk, finishing our studies, and getting ready for dinner, we were told to go back to our rooms until he calls us down. At about 2:30, we all heard the doorbell ring. All of the kids, besides Marta, Brigitta, and Gretl were at their desks doing work, but when he doorbell rang, everyone came into our room. About 10 minutes later, we heard the whistle sound for us to line up. We ran out of the room, lined up in age order, minus Gretl who was in her crib and marched down he stairs to the beat of fathers whistle

When we arrived down, the whistle stopped, meaning that we needed to stand still. Father said "this is your governess fräulein Mildrid and she will be in charge of you. Now, when you here your signal, step forward and repeat your name, you fräulein, listen and remember their signals so you can call them when you want them"

One by one, he went down the line, blowing the whistle and we would step forward, say our name, and then step back. All was going smoothly until he got to Marta, who was still very angry at father due to the whole doll situation. When he blew Marta's sound, she didn't step forward. He blew it again, but she still didn't move. For a third time, he blew the whistle louder then before, but she didn't move. Father ignored this, and then told the governess her new signal. She thanked him, but as he was walking towards his study, he told Marta to follow him. She again, didn't move, so he walked over to her, picked her up and took the kicking and screaming girl into the study with him. There was nothing I could do but just watch.

The governess then looked down at the schedule that father had given her, and she sent us out on our march. The housekeeper gave me Gretl and then helped her bring up her clothes, and we left. As we walked outside and started to go for a walk, Friedrich asked what we thought father was going to do with Marta. We we got to the other side of the lake, we sat down on the benches that were hidden from the view of the house. Louisa spoke up and said that she thought that Father was going to yell at her, and then rip up the doll in front of her face. I looked at her and nodded thinking that was true. Then Brigitta said that she thinks that Father would just tell her that she couldn't have desert. Nobody said anything. Before mom died, father and mom used to punish us by taking away desert. Poor Brigitta... she didn't understand fathers new ways.

Anyway, after our walk, we go up to our rooms to get ready for dinner. Kurt found a worm outside and put it in his pocket. he was going to go down before dinner and put it on the governess chair. He is so clever!

When all of us returned to our rooms, Marta was sitting on her bed, crying. I ran over to her, and asked her what happened. She told me that father yelled at her for being rude and disrespectful and he told her that he threw the doll away and took away her desert privileges for a week. Poor Marta, but somehow, Brigitta was right about the punishment given.

When we all finished getting ready for dinner, we lined up and then walked down together. When we arrived, father was standing by the his chair and the governess was standing next to him, talking. When they saw us walk in, she walked next to her seat. Father sat down, and so did we. Gretl was in the arms of the governess as she insisted on holding her. When the governess looked down and starred at her chair. She then picked up the worm with her free hand, threw it into the garbage and sat down, like nothing happened. Father scanned each of us with his deathly eyes, but didn't say anything.

Dinner was served as usual, and then, the butler walked in and handed father a note. "I will be going to Vienna tomorrow, and I don't know when I will be returning." then he continued to eat. he acted as though this was no big deal, but for all of us, it was.

The governess smiled at him as if she was glad he was going. When desert was served, we all got, but Marta, who just sat there looking at her lap. I felt so bad for her that I didn't eat the desert. Then, father sent us to our rooms to get changed for bed. All of our bed times are 9:00pm, so the governess came in with Gretl at 8:30 saying that she had been fed and was ready to go to sleep. Then, she left. She didn't say goodnight, or ask us our names. So, I finished up the nightly routine, and then settled into my bed. Now I am writing this, but I must go to sleep as the clock says 9:30. Good night!


	4. Chapter 4

October 30th

Fräulein Mildrid pays no attention to the older children, only to Marta and Gretl, but she still doesn't really spend time with them. She is a big reader, so whatever we are doing, she sits in the back and watches us as she reads. All that we have learned about her is that she is from a poor village somewhere around here, and she found the job because her uncle is one of the cooks.

Since the worm incident on the first night, we were have all been punished with the removal of desert. Not only that, but somehow, that night, father figured out it was Kurt who put the worm on the chair, so before he left for Vienna, he called Kurt into his office and spanked him like he did me. It was so painful to hear because Kurt is only 5 years old and just wanted his fathers attention.

After father left, things went back to usual. Each morning we would wake up and need to be downstairs at 8:00 for breakfast, then everyone besides Brigitta, Marta and Gretl would do our summer school work until 11:00, while the younger kids "played" with Fräulein Mildrid. Most of the time Brigitta sat on my lap because she loves to learn and Marta would play with dolls while Gretl slept, ate or played.

Father has called once since he has been away, and only to ask how we were behaving. Thankfully, Fräulein Mildrid reported that we have been well behaved, but we don't think that that will last for long.

Louisa came up with a great idea to play tricks on Fräulein Mildrid so she has to leave. On November 30th, it is Friedrich's, Louisa's, Kurt's, Brigitta's and my first day of school. We all decided that we would ditch school so that Fräulein Mildrid would have to come looking for us around town, only to find that we are still in bed. When she would go and wake us up, we would all pretend to be really sick... This will cause her to go and wash her hands, which in her sink would be a toad.

For our first major prank, this was very thought out. The only problem is that we couldn't tell the little kids (Kurt and younger) because they were blabber mouths, so we would have to keep it a secret until then, but we still have a month to figure it out.

Anyway, I think I hear Gretl crying, so I better go check on her. Good night!


	5. Chapter 5

November 15th,

I am so sorry that I have not written in such a while, but I have been grounded, and as a result, I didn't want to get caught writing. Let me go back a little while so you can understand what has happened.

On October 30th, Louisa came up with this great idea to prank Fräulein Mildrid. The plan was that on our first day of school, we were going to ditch school so that Fräulein would have to come out and try to find us around town. During that time, we would go home and get into our beds and pretend that we never were really sick and that she never woke us up. Then, when Fräulein would go and wash her hands, there would be a frog in the sink.

This was so complicated, and all of us truly didn't want to miss school so we decided to do it on November 1st. All of us kids didn't set our alarms, so as a result, we slept passed breakfast. When Fräulein came into our rooms, she started yelling. When this happened, Friedrich got up from his bed, and snuck out of his room and put the frog in the sink.

By the time that Fräulein had made her way into the boys room, he was back in bed "sleeping." When Fräulein woke up Kurt and Friedrich, Fredrick purposefully sneezed on Fräulein's hands. She went into her bathroom to wash her hands, and screamed so loud.

She walked back into our rooms, and told us to get dressed and report downstairs. Then, from what we know, she went into her room and called father to tell him what happened. When we got downstairs, Fräulein was waiting for us with her bags packed telling us that father would be home tomorrow and that she was leaving. With that, she was out the door.

That day we kind of did what we wanted, which was nice. We did our summer work, but then we went outside and got to play. We were so excited because Fräulein would always yell at us for doing something wrong, so it was nice to be able to have this freedom. When lunch was served, we ate by ourselves and talked our hearts out instead of being quite.

And for dinner, we didn't even get changed into our nice clothes, we just went to dinner in our uniforms. The little girls were put to sleep at there normal time, but Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt and I stayed up until 10:00 and played games in the boys room.

At about 10:00, we headed to our beds, and made sure that we set our alarms for exactly 7:30 because we knew that if we were one second late to breakfast tomorrow and father was there, we would be in even more trouble.

We woke up that morning and we were all ready to go to breakfast when we heard fathers whistle. Quickly, we lined up on the second floor balcony and I grabbed Gretl as I ran to get in line. We all marched down to the beat of his whistle, with me in the front and Marta in the back. Marta looked so scared, and when we lined up, she held Brigitta's hand.

As we stood in line, father just walked up and back and up and back our line, looking at us once in a while. No one said anything, and no one moved. Then Gretl started crying and I didn't know what to do. Father looked at me sharply and whistled for the housekeeper. When she arrived, she took the baby from me, then quickly left. Father continued to march back and forth until he stopped right in front of Louisa and said:

"Who came up with this." No one answered. Then he said "Do not make me ask this question one more time." Again, no one answered. Then father barked, "Who came up with this idea. Tell me right now or you all will be punished." Marta ran over to Friedrich as she was crying and Brigitta ran over to Louisa and hugged her tightly. Kurt just stood there shaking. I didn't know what to do, so I raised my hand and said I came up with it, even though I didn't. Father started walking towards his office, and I followed.

As we entered, it looked a lot different from when mom was still alive. Then, it was filled with art and drawings and colors, but now, it was all grey with a many books. Father sat down on his big chair behind his desk, and I stood in front of it.

"Come here" father said sternly. He pushed away from his chair and summoned me to bend over his knees. He grabbed the book 'wizards of oz' from his pile of books on the floor. He lifted my skirt and pulled down my tights, so just my underwear was showing and started to spank me. I got 7 hard spanks and then he dropped the book down on the floor but kept me leaned over. He said in a soft, but strict tone that if I am ever responsible for anything like this again, then he would make my life miserable. (Although it already was!)

He pushed me up straight and told me that I was grounded, meaning I would attend breakfast by myself, a half hour earlier then everybody else, do my summer work alone, eat lunch by myself, go for a march by myself, change for dinner, and eat dinner alone, then report to bed. For everybody else, they would get punished once again with no desert, would be banned from any free time, and have all of our toys taken away. Also, Friedrich and Louisa would have to be spanked as well, as he told me that he knew that they were part of it.

He opened the door to his office and walked out. All of my siblings stared at me. I followed him as he led me upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me as I entered. I could hear through my door father sending everyone to breakfast beside Friedrich and Louisa.

Since then, all I have been was grounded. Today, father called me into his office and told me that I was not grounded anymore because he was going to go away to France and wouldn't trust a governess to control me.

When he sent me away, I ran up to my room to tell the other about a new governess that was coming


End file.
